VG Park: Rage Quit
by EdgarAerisPoe
Summary: A song fic using vg cats and linkin parks given up. Its my first fanfic so almost any advice will be accepted. Rated T just to be safe. Chapter Two is now up and hopefully it will tide you over until the Winter break when I can write more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first frantic but I have ideas for many more like this. All rights for the lyrics of the song and all of the characters I use belong to their respective creators! Any critiques would be appreciated but I hate flamers so none of that!**

**Enjoy! EdgarAerisPoe**

_I wake in a sweat again  
another day's been laid to waste  
in my disgrace_

As Leo woke up he heard his pink roommate in the shower and got up to make coffee. "I hope her asshole of a boyfriend isn't still her when she gets out" he thought. "Today is the day I'm going to tell her how I feel and I'm not going to have him standing there to mock me!"

_Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape_  
_I'm my own worst enemy_

As Aeris was eating Leo decided now or never. "Aeris I need to talk to you!" "What about?" she asked lazily. "It's about your piece of shit boyfriends! You deserve better!"

"_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

"

Stunned silence fell around the apartment as Leo's sudden outburst was processed by the two cats.

"_I don't know what to take,  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared,  
I'm not prepared!_

I hyperventilate,  
Looking for help somehow somewhere,  
and no one cares."

Leo was freaking out. What if she didn't accept? The silence had gone on too long. He needed to speak even if only to break the stillness.

"_Put me out of my misery!  
Put me out of my fucking miser_y!"

Leo was hysterical at this point. Poor Aeris was still considering how best to answer when Leo interrupted again, this time sounding defeated.

_"I've given up.  
I'm sick of feeling…  
Is there nothing you can say?"  
_

"Leo, Zack and I broke up last night. I was waiting to tell you because I knew you would do something foolish like trying to beat him up and I would have to help you." Aeris began choking back sobs as she then told Leo of how she had found pictures of a tiger she knew on his phone and how when she confronted him he confessed to cheating on her.

"Wow I feel kind of bad about yelling at you now. However I think I still deserve an answer to my question Aeris."

"All right but promise me one thing? Leo no matter what I say I want you to stay here with me in the apartment." Aeris was tired of hiding from him.

"Of course Aeris!" Leo would have sold his soul to hear the answer so surely he could complete this one task easily?

"Leo, I…"

To be continued.

**Should Aeris finally admit she has feelings and are they for Leo? Will Leo stay in the Apartment?Read and Review!**

**So long and be sad… Nevermore! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 with a brand new OC. Originally I was planning on making one or two one off stories but since I couldn't figure out how to end chapter one, and since someone vaguely suggested I make a series using different songs (by which I mean they got me distracted enough to think of it) then I might do that. Anyways I'm rambling so enjoy!**

As Leo began to speak, Aeris fled to her room. She needed space and she knew Leo wouldn't rest until she gave him an answer. "I should have known he was in love with me! Think of all of those things I've done to him!" Aeris whispered to herself.

_Memories consume  
like opening the wound.  
"I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room,  
unless I try to start again..."_

"But that's what I wanted isn't it? When Angela convinced me to stop cutting myself I promised I would only take my anger out on others and not myself!" The pink furred feline couldn't help but clutch her ribs as she assured herself, feeling all the scars (both mental and physical) from her troubled high school years.

"_Clutching my cure  
I tightly locked the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than any time before  
I had no options left again_"

"No that's not true is it? Sure I was desperate last night when I got home but Angela would freak out if she found me committing self harm again so I stopped and called her."

"_I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose,  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused._"

She had told Angela all about it and when she said those words Angela had mentioned that she should talk to Leo about it. "But now his feelings are just going to get in the way when I ask for advice, not that he's going to have any feelings if I tell him about the scars." Aeris began to sob quietly to herself.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
or why I have to scream!  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean!"  
"I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright!  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit tonight!"

With that promise Leo's roommate (and possibly new lover) stood up and repeated her new creed until she had calmed down enough to reveal her secrets to the grey fur ball. However, unbeknownst to her, Leo had heard the whole thing through a secret microphone he had hidden in her autographed picture of Captain Picard during one of his more perverted journeys into her room. At first he felt pity and then rage that the bullies they were both tormented by had harmed her so much, and decided to make his own motto. "I will always defend her even if that madman in a box comes back!" Leo declared to his silent room.

"I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight her again!"  
And this is how it ends.

**Thanks for reading so far! I've only had one review so I can't tell if more people want me to continue this. Read and Review because otherwise I'm just going to sit here like an idiot and not make anything while you all complain about it!**

"**Ah distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor."**


End file.
